


Gefallen Mädchen

by infinite_youkai



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_youkai/pseuds/infinite_youkai
Summary: "Mungkin saja, timeline ini tidak akan membuatku menderita" namun tetap saja roda kehidupan tidak pernah baik kepada seorang Miyuki Igarashi. (((warning : Ayanami x OC)))
Relationships: Ayanami (07-Ghost)/Original Character(s)





	Gefallen Mädchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk belaka, pikir Miyuki. Namun seperti biasa, hidupnya tidak pernah lepas dari lika liku kehidupan yang diberikanayanami x fem!oc.

"apa kamu yakin?"

Langit terlihat cerah, tirai-tirai jendela asrama Hoghsburg berkibar diterpa angin. Burung-burung berkicau seakan memutuskan bahwa keputusanku adalah benar. Aoi, wanita yang selama ini telah menemaniku sepanjang 3 tahun kita belajar di sini, menanyakan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Wajahnya yang memiliki fitur tajam, melembut dan terlihat sendu di saat melihatku duduk di teralis jendela. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit, tahu bahwa perpisahan merupakan hal terberat yang harus kulalui demi mencapai cita-cita yang kuinginkan.

“Ya”

Aoi menghembuskan nafasnya dan menoleh ke samping. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa menghentikanku bahkan jikalau ada seorang pengawas penguji datang dan mengejarku. Waktuku tidaklah banyak, hanya tersisa lima menit sebelum para pengawas datang ke kamarku. Dia tidak menoleh lagi, dan mengatakan hal yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu.

“Pergilah Miyuki” ucapnya “ Raihlah mimpi yang telah kamu tunggu selama 3 tahun”

“Terima kasih Aoi” Ucapku “ Kamu juga pergilah dan lanjutkan mimpimu” 

Aku telah berusaha menahan tangisku, ingin rasanya kupeluk dia dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi tidak ada waktu yang tersisa, kami mempunyai dua jalan yang berbeda. Kalaupun kami bertemu suatu saat nanti, kami mungkin harus bertarung agar tidak ada yang mencurigai hubungan di antara kami. 

Akupun melompat dari jendela asrama. Sementara Aoi berjalan menuju pintu kamar, keluar dari sana untuk menghadapi test terakhir di dalam Hoghsburg. Setelah sukses, dia akan bekerja di fort Hoghsburt dan akan ditaruh di bagian pengawal kerajaan seperti keluarga pendahulunya. Lalu (harapannya) dia bisa berbicara lebih banyak kepada Mikage Celestine dan berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Itu rencana Aoi Kyomitsu 3 tahun kedepan, kalau tak ada hambatan.

“Di mana Igarashi Miyuki??” Tanya seorang prajurit.

_“Gawat! Mereka sudah menyadari kehilanganku dari asrama_ ” Ucapku dalam hati “ _Ayo Miyuki Igarashi, kembali ke Plan A : Kabur dengan Hawkzile”_

Akupun berlari, menghindar, bersembunyi dari semua prajurit yang sedang mencariku. Untungnya, masih belum ada yang menyadari keberadaanku. Akhirnya, tempat yang sudah aku cari-cari terlihat. Tempat penyimpanan _Hawkzile_. Sebuah motor yang tidak dihidupkan dengan bensin tetapi dengan zaiphon manusia. Perjalananku cukup panjang, sehingga aku telah mempersiapkan vitamin-vitamin dan obat energi agar energiku tidak jatuh di dalam perjalanan.

“ITU DIA, SISWI YANG KABUR”

_“Haduuuh, untung aku sudah naik ke Hawkzile”_ . Sepertinya Aoi tidak bisa mengambil waktu banyak dari menjelaskan tentang kepergianku tiba-tiba. Semoga saja Aoi tidak di-interogasi oleh banyak pettingi karena telah melalaikan tugas menjaga para siswi untuk tidak kabur. Kupasang gelang _Hawkzile_ dan menyalakan mesin motor udara tersebut. Melihat para prajurit sudah hampir berusaha untuk mengedor pintu tempat penyimpanan _Hawkzile_ aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk kabur. Dengan bom yang sudah kupersiapkan, aku membukanya dan melemparnya ke bagian utara dinding gedung tersebut.

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

Suaranya membesar sehingga para prajurit kaget. Merekapun tergopoh-gopoh berusaha membuka pintu. Hanya untuk melihat sebuah lubang besar menganga dengan pinggiran hitam dan retak. Sementara satu Ribdizile telah hilang dari bangunan storage tersebut. Mereka hanya berteriak panik dan berusaha mengejar, tetapi hal itu percuma. Karena aku sudah 10 km jauh dari mereka semua. 

Jauh dari Distrik 1 yang selama ini membuatku tak tahan hidup. Hidup sebagai murid prajurit perempuan di sana jauh lebih sulit ketimbang murid prajurit lelaki. Patriakisme muncul di dalam sistem sehingga hanya pria-lah yang bisa mendapat pangkat tinggi atau jendral. Sementara para perempuan - Kecuali Aoi- hanya akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup mudah seperti Petugas Tes, perkantoran dan lain sebagainya. Seperti kita hidup di suatu cerita di mana hanya ada pria yang berkembang hidup dan menghapus kata wanita di dalam pekerjaan.

Tetapi, hal itu sudah bukan urusanku, bahkan untuk selamanya. Karena aku akan pergi menuju Distrik 7, sebuah distrik yang tenang dan damai. Para uskup akan melindungiku dari para prajurit, aku akan belajar menjadi seorang suster yang baik dan bisa membantu umat-umat yang membutuhkan. Terakhir, aku bisa tenang karena bisa menjaga adikku, Shouta Igarashi yang berlabuh di distrik 7.

Aku melihat layar _Hawkzile_ . Hanya terdapat 20 jam lagi aku sampai di Distrik 7 dan aku butuh mensupply diriku sendiri 7 jam kemudian. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan terpanjang yang kulalui.

_Baiklah Miyuki Igarashi! Saatnya kamu memikirkan apa yang menjadi masa depanmu nanti_

“ Distrik 7……….. Sebentar lagi aku akan datang”

***

Distrik 7

Sebuah pulau di tengah-tengah Barsburg yang menjadi sentral perdamaian bagi Barsburg. Di tanah ini, tidak diperkenankan adanya prajurit atau kekerasan. Selain itu, tempat ini juga menolong orang-orang yang kesusahan ataupun korban dari perang antara Raggs dan Barsburg pada jaman dahulu. Namun informasi ini dikekang oleh Barsburg karena mereka tidak menginginkan adanya korban-korban Raggs yang mendirikan kudeta kepada mereka. Pada akhirnya, banyak sisa-sisa Raggs yang tidak berani mengungkapkan kewarganegaraan mereka dan memilih diam sebagai masyarakat barsburg.

Sehari setelah mengendarai motor udara tersebut, akhirnya aku sampai ke rumah keduaku. Ordo gereja Barsburg, gereja terbesar di barsburg di mana mereka menerima Tentu saja aku sudah berpakaian lain agar tidak dicurigai oleh uskup dan suster yang tinggal di sana. Melihat-lihat ke air mancur milik Gereja Ordo, aku menemukan Razette yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kolam tersebut. Dia tersenyum bahagia melihatku.

“Selamat pagi Razette, bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?”

Razette memeluk diriku seakan aku adalah boneka. Untungnya aku tidak tercebur ke dalam kolam. Karena aku tertahan oleh dedaunan yang menahanku dengan hati-hati. _Berarti mereka sudah berada di sini_ pikirku bahagia. Lalu benar adanya mereka bertiga datang menuju kami berdua.

Frau, Castor dan Labrador adalah teman-temanku semenjak kecil. Sesungguhnya ada juga yang bernama Lance. Tetapi dirinya sedang dalam perjalanan ‘kehidupan’. Katanya….

“Selamat pagi, miyuki” Ujar Frau sambil membungkuk saat melihatku.

“Selamat pagi Frau” aku melihat kepada dua sejoli di belakang Frau “ Selamat pagi juga Castor, Labrador” 

“Jadi apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Miyuki?” Tanya Labrador.

“Aku melarikan diri dari Sekolah Barsburg dan berniat mencari formulir untuk menjadikan suster. Hehe” Tawaku.

Aku pikir mereka bertiga akan menyetujuiku, tetapi yang mereka lakukan adalah bengong. Begitu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hal itu dihentikan oleh Frau.

"Miyuki. Kamu benar-benar mau jadi s-suster di sini?” Tanyanya penuh kehati-hatian. 

Akupun bingung “ Ya, memang kenapa?”. Aku pikir mereka akan mempertanyakan saatku kabur dari sekolah Barsburg. Castor berdehem.

“Miyuki-san, asal kamu tahu, menjadi suster di sini adalah hal yang sulit. Kamu akan tinggal di sini selamanya. Kamu harus merawat tidak hanya beberapa orang tetapi hampir semua orang”

“Yang paling terpenting, kamu harus menyerahkan seluruh dirimu kepada Tuhan. Suster tidak boleh jatuh hati kepada manusia lain dan menikah” Ucap Labrador.

Aku berpikir saat mereka melihatku dengan mata yang penuh khawatir. Seakan aku masih belum memutuskan masa depanku. Atau masa depan yang kupilih adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi di lain waktu. Aku sudah tahu kalau menjadi suster adalah hal yang sulit. Aku akan tinggal dengan suster lain yang aku tidak tahu atau menjadi galak. Merawat orang-orang kesulitan adalah satu hal yang bisa kulakukan sepanjang hidup.

Cinta….ah aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang telah dibuat oleh keluargaku dan para mendiang keluargaku. Bagiku, cinta bukan sesuatu yang patut dikejar daripada jatuh ke dalam obsesi yang mendalam. Aku sendiri tahu, bahwa sekali aku jatuh ke dalam cinta, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Maka lebih baik jika aku bisa membagi dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh orang yang telah kutemui.

Akupun tersenyum kepada mereka “ Justru aku rasa pertemanan kita akan mengerat jika tidak ada salah satu dari kita yang mencari cinta”

“Madam” Frau memotong pembicaraanku “ Tidak ingatkah kamu….akan janji kita?”

_Ah_

Memori terdahulu muncul di kepalaku. Waktu itu aku masihlah inosen, tidak mengerti bagaimana dunia berjalan. Walau...kalau dipikir-pikir mencoba mengelilingi barsburg dan tanah bekas raggs terlihat menyenangkan. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tujuanku ke distrik 7 hanyalah untuk beristirahat dan mendapatkan hidup lebih baik. Bersama Frau, Castor, Labrador, Lance dan Shouta. Satu-satunya hubunganku dengan distrik 1 hanyalah Aoi dan dia tidak akan berbicara banyak kepadaku nantinya. 

“ Frau” aku melanjutkan “ Janji itu memang terlihat menyenangkan, tapi aku lebih bahagia jika kita semua bisa bersama-sama tinggal di distrik 7”

Frau menutup matanya sambil menggarukan kepalanya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memberantakan rambutku “ Oke miyuki, akan kupegang kata-katamu. Tetapi kalau kamu berubah pikiran….bilang saja”

Aku tersenyum “ Baik Frau”

aku berbincang ria dengan ketiga uskup tersebut

***

Akupun kembali berjalan menuju rumahku. Atau bisa saja disebut rumah adikku, karena selama ini aku tidak bisa pulang karena banyaknya tugas dan kegiatan di sekolah. Rumah adikku bukanlah sebuah rumah besar. Aku mengetokkan pintu. Bersiap-siap kalau adikku akan terkejut dengan kepulanganku yang tiba-tiba.

“Ya…..OH NEECHAN” Shouta kebingungan.

“Iya Shou-chan, akhirnya kakakmu pulang ke distrik 7”

Kutunggu sebuah pelukan atau sesuatu seperti _‘aku merindukanmu’_. Tetapi tidak ada hal itu yang terjadi. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah muka cemberut dan menggerutu.

“Neechan bolos dari test keprajuritan ya?”

“Hehe, iya”

**JDUK**

Aku mendapatkan sebuah pentolan di kepala akibat itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, sesungguhnya shouta ingin masuk ke dalam perguruan militer. Tetapi aku yang maju saat itu karena usia Shouta tidak memenuhi persyaratan. Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

“Maaf shou-chan, Nee-chan memang tidak tertarik masuk militer”

Aku melanjutkan “Boleh aku masuk ke dalam rumah? Di luar memang asyik, tetapi aku penasaran dengan bagaimana rumah kita sekarang”

“Ini rumahku” Ucapnya “ dan isinya berantakan, sebaiknya kita berjalan-jalan di luar saja dulu. Aku akan bersiap-siap”

_Berantakan_ katanya. Kemungkinan besar Shouta sedang merancang sesuatu yang masyarakat masih belum kenali. Shouta adalah penggemar teknologi semenjak kecil. Apapun dia kagumi sampai-sampai dia berusaha mencoba membuat alat atau teknologi itu sedari kecil. Tanpa disadari, Shouta sudah bersiap-siap sedari tadi. 

“Jadi penelitianmu tentang teknologi apa saja, Shou-chan”

“Ah nee-chan tidak akan tertarik dengan penelitianku”

“Coba saja sebutkan, mungkin nee-chan akan mengerti” Balasku.

“Jadi Penelitianku adalah tentang…….”

Seperti dugaan Shouta, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Setelah dia mengatakan sesuatu, aku hanya menjawab ‘ya’ ‘terus?’ atau ‘ Bagaimana’. Terkadang, aku merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik. Seraya berjalan, beberapa orang sedang memasang poster di mana-mana.

Satu poster mengambil perhatianku.

**“DICARI, SISWA BERNAMA TEITO KLEIN. JIKALAU BISA MENEMUKAN DAPAT MENDAPATKAN XXXX.XXXXX.XXXXXXX. “**

_Teito Klein????_

Teito Klein adalah sahabat dari Mikage. Dia jarang masuk ke kelas karena gosipnya dia tidak memerlukan kelas teori. Karena yang terpenting menurutnya adalah kelas praktek. Namun, setiap kelas praktek diadakan dia tidak pernah membunuh hewan ataupun monster apapun. Meski wajahnya memiliki keseriusan, dia tidak suka dipanggil kecil. Meski badannya memang kecil. Anak tersebut, terlihat seperti telah mengalami kesedihan yang tidak terbayangkan.

_Lalu kalau dia pergi meninggalkan Barsburg, ke mana ia berlabuh? Apakah dia mempunyai masalah dengan Mikage sehingga ia kabur dari sana?_ Lirihku sedih. Teringat masa lalu di mana aku tidak pernah memperhatikan Teito setiap kali kami bertemu satu sama lain. Tetapi itu hanyalah masa lalu yang tidak bisa aku ubah. _Semoga ia baik-baik saja_ , doaku di dalam hati.

“Nee-chan?” 

“AH! Ya shou-chan, ada apa” Senyumku terlihat palsu. Shouta menggerutu.

“Kakak tadi tidak mendengarkan pembicaraanku mengenai teknologi terbaru yang Hogsburg sudah pasang ya”

“Hehe, tidak. Maaf ya Shou-chan” Aku melanjutkan “ Kakak udah kebanyakan belajar itu di sekolah sampai pusing. Jadi lupa semua hehe”

Shouta kembali menggerutu dengan pipi digembungkan. _Haha, lucu sekali kamu._ Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang menjadikan dirinya mendampratku karena tertawa. Kusadari, sebuah aura tidak mengenakkan sedang terjadi dan rupanya dugaanku benar.

“ITU DIA PRAJURIT!!”

Bulu kudukku merinding. Apa yang sedang terjadi dan mengapa suara itu menuju kami berdua. Ku melihat ke belakang dan menyadari orang yang melaporkan kami berdua adalah orang yang sama kulihat sebentar di Gereja Barsburg. Aku memandang Shouta dan ia juga memandangku. Kami langsung berlari dari Prajurit yang sedang mengejar kami. Melesat melewati orang-orang yang sedang berjalan. 

Tetapi dua prajurit itu bisa mengikuti kami karena kami hanya berlari dengan kaki sementara mereka memakai ribdizile. Mereka sudah berada di depan kami. Sementara kami sekarang sudah berada di jalan buntu, jika kami berlari ke belakang, kemungkinan kami akan dikepung juga oleh orang lain. Shouta berusaha menyerang sang prajurit dengan pedang, namun mereka bisa menghindarinya.

Malah mereka mengeluarkan zaiphon attack dan menyerang Shouta.

“Shouta!!!” Ujarku teriak sambil melihat luka yang mereka berikan ke Shouta. Untungnya, dia hanya terluka di lengan kanan. Aku akan membawanya ke Labrador setelah ini. Lalu aku menjadi tameng bagi Shouta dan berkata kepada mereka.

“Apa yang kalian inginkan---” Tetapi sebelum hal tersebut dapat terjadi, tanganku sudah terborgol oleh sebuah borgol dengan bentuk Zaiphon.

“Anda ditangkap atas melarikan diri dari Barsburg dan membantu pihak-pihak yang kabur lainnya”

“Pihak-pihak kabur lainnya?? Saya hanya melarikan diri seorang diri” Ucapku dengan jujur. Tetapi mereka tidak menggubriskan dan membawaku duduk di _Hawkzile_ belakang. 

“Jelaskan itu semua di fort nanti” Ucap mereka. 

Dan aku hanya bisa melihat Shouta mengejarku sambil menangis dari kejauhan.

***

Satu hal yang tidak kusangka adalah pembicaraanku mengenai cita-citaku bisa hancur berantakan seperti ini. Shouta hampir dalam kecelakaan dan ditangkap oleh prajurit barsburg. Para masyarakat yang tidak mau ditangkap atau dipenjara memutuskan untuk melaporkan keberadaanku. Lalu, aku sudah berada di ruang interogasi bagian dalam Hoghsburg Fort. Lebih tepatnya Distrik 1. Rasanya ingin tertawa karena hidupku yang sudah sedih, menjadi sedih ala televisi novela. Tetapi rasa tawaku hilang begitu pintu terbuka dan aku melihat dirinya.

Letnan Jendral Ayanami

_Ayanami,_ sebuah nama yang tidak asing lagi bagiku, dia merupakan seorang Letnan Jendral paling terkenal seantara Barsburg. Dia merupakan kepala dari sebuah kumpulan warsefeil terkenal yang bernama ‘ Black Hawks’. Kepintarannya mampu membawanya menjunjung tinggi sampai ke pangkatnya sekarang. Wajahnya yang tampan -awalnya aku tidak percaya hal ini- membuat para wanita berbondong-bondong untuk mendaftarkan diri menuju keprajuritan. 

Tetapi satu hal yang membuatku lebih dalam ketakutan adalah dirinya adalah _Verloren masa kini._ Verloren adalah dewa kematian yang dijatuhkan dari langit karena telah melanggar apa yang Tuhan telah lakukan.

“Apa yang anda ketahui tentang Teito Klein.” Pertanyaannya singkat dan jelas. 

“S-Saya tidak tahu--Ugh!!!” Cambukan kerasnya menampar pipiku.

“Sekali lagi saya bertanya kepada anda, di mana Teito Klein?”

Kali ini aku sunyi terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ayanami menyadari itu dan tidak segan untuk mengecut diriku kembali. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali dan seterusnya. Tanpa disadari, waktu sudah berjalan lebih dari satu jam. Nafasku tersegal-segal. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku tidak tahu di mana Teito sekarang, seharusnya dia bersama Mikage. Tetapi, kalau Mikage tidak ada di sisinya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mungkinkah Mikage…..

Ah….tidak mungkin bukan kalau dia…..

“Mikage…..”

Wajahnya yang tidak bergeming sama sekali, tiba-tiba hening. Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan semu. Lalu ia bertanya lagi kepadaku dengan cambuk di dagu.

“Apakah kau tahu tentang Mikage Celestine?”

Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menjawab dengan jujur, karena hal itu akan merugikan Aoi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menganalisa apa yang terjadi dengan Teito, Mikage dan Aoi. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Kemungkinan yang tahu jawabannya hanyalah Tuhan tersendiri. Ku memandang mata violetnya yang tajam.

“.....d-dia teman Teito…..” Ini tidak salah, tetapi bukan jawaban yang Ayanami inginkan.

Sebuah tebasan muncul, kali ini bukan sebuah cambuk, tetapi pedang yang ia sarungkan di pinggangnya. Ujung pedang itu hampir menunjuk kepada leherku. _Jujur atau mati_. Kemungkinan apa yang ingin diucapkan Ayanami dengan pedang tersebut. 

“ Hanya itu…..informasi yang s-saya tahu…” 

Sejenak terdapat keheningan antara kami berdua. Pedang Ayanami menjauh dariku dan dia memasukan kembali ke dalam sarungnya. Terlihat sebuah kekecewaan yang besar muncul dari wajahnya. _‘ Dia memang terdakwa yang tak berguna’_ mungkin di dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba, dia mempunyai rencana yang cemerlang. Aura hitam besar keluar dari sebelah kanannya, dan muncul para Wars. Sejenis monster yang mengambil masa depan korbannya dengan mengabulkan permintaannya.

“Di mana Teito Klein” Senyumnya terlihat sadistik, seperti Dewa yang kehilangan akal budinya.

_Selamat tinggal Aoi, semoga Mikage baik-baik saja dan dirimu bisa bertemu dengannya. Mungkin seharusnya aku berbicara dengan Frau, Castor, Labrador dan shou-chan lebih banyak. Selamat tinggal dunia manusia, aku akan-_

“Tunggu Aya-tan!!” Ucap seseorang dengan lolipop di tangannya. “Miroku ingin berbicara denganmu”

_Miroku…????_ Terdapat sebuah kebencian dari dalam diriku ketika aku mengingat namanya. Pak Mirokulah yang membuatku masuk ke dalam sekolah itu!! Bahkan sedari awal dia hendak memasukan Shouta ke dalam sekolah. Tetapi aku menolaknya karena aku takut hal itu akan membuat Shouta berubah menjadi monster kekerasan.

“Pak Miroku”

_Jangan lihat aku_

_Jangan sampai kau mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan_

“Ayanami, mulai saat ini anda harus memasukan Igarashi ke dalam Black Hawks sampai Teito Klein hadir” Ucapnya

  
  
  
  



End file.
